Fear&Love
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: 10 years after he left her on the bench, Sasuke has become the Otokage and kidnapped Sakura. She is scared of him and of what he'll do to her. Rated M for lemons. First lemon scene. Please be nice. NO FLAMING OR I SEND SLENDER MAN AFTER YOU!


**A/N: This story was inspired by the story Tell Me which was written by neko-hime21. You should read it if you haven't already. It is a really good story. Anyways the only things that are the same are these: Naruto being the Hokage, Sasuke becoming Otokage after killing Orochimaru, kidnapping Sakura, and being a rape type lemon. I know I said my story Forced Love was my first attempt at writing a lemon, and it is, but this story's first chapter will actually have a lemon it. The other story of mine that I mentioned is my first lemon story, but this story is my first lemon scene. This story is 10 years since Sasuke left the village, so they are about 23 years old. I hope you enjoy!**

_this is thought_

**Underlined italics in non-thought is to provide _emphasis_  
**

_same for _underlined regular typed words _in thought._

**this is Sakura's Inner**

**_this is Sakura talking to her Inner_**

**By the way Inner Sakura is like a second personality inside of Sakura and they can ****communicate with each other as if they are two separate people, but they are the same person and refer to themselves as such but also as two people at the same time(ex. **_Ugh! Why is this happening to me?! _**Does someone hate us or something?!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, hell the idea for this story isn't even 100% mine(like I said in the author's note), but I do own my own ideas, even if they were inspired by another story.**

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

I look at my map for the what seems like the millionth time in the last 20 minutes. _UGH! Why is it so hard to find this place? I found it last time with out any issue. _**That is because you found it by accident on a mission, now you are purposely looking for it. _Ya know inner, sometimes you're a pain in the ass, but right now I can't help but agree with you. _**After that my inner stayed quiet.

After wandering around for another hour I finally found my new home, a nice sized cabin that is not close to any major village.

Once I get inside I take out all the scrolls in my bag that have all my stuff sealed in them, release all my stuff, pull my now waist length hair into a ponytail, and start organizing my new home.

(4 hours later)

_Finally done. _**Took you long enough. _SHUT UP!_**

Now that I'm done yelling at my inner, I look around my living room, it was the last one I organized, and smiled at the job well done.

Realizing what time it is I go to my room to get ready for bed.

I lay down on my ,simple yet comfortable, twin sized bed, and I thought about a lot of the stuff that has gone on in my life.

_I am going to miss everybody in Konoha, but I'll write letters often. Naruto was really worried about me since he's one of my best friends and the Hokage, and it is understandable why he's so worried. _**Yeah, he was really pissed when we found out that Sasuke took over as Otokage after he killed Orochimaru before he killed Itachi. _I know. And the tension between the two villages is so thick it would take a chainsaw to cut it. _OK. That last part was kinda funny. _That's why I said it. But seriously the stress of it all is why I had to leave. I'm glad everyone, especially Naruto, understands this. _Me to. Night. _Night._**With that final thought I slip under my covers and go to sleep.

(time skip: 2 months)

These past few months have been working out really well. I'm glad that I am able to sell baked goods in a village not to far from here.

The wind makes my hair, which is currently in a braid, sway as I look up at a bird chirping in a tree and smile. _My life is so much more relaxing now. _

My moment of peace was interrupted when I felt something near by.

**Oh yay! This is exactly what we need. ****_Cut the sarcasm! _But-_ No buts!_**

I hid my chakra and started to run in the opposite direction of the other presence.

I think I'm in the clear.

*SNAP!*

I can hear the person running towards me now.** DAMN BRANCH!**

I pick up my pace and run faster. Unfortunately, so does the one after me.

I'm so preoccupied with trying to get away from this person that I don't notice the tree root a few feet in front of me.

I trip over the root and hit my head, slowly fading into unconsciousness.

Before I completely blacked out I felt another presence, one darker and more powerful than the one that was chasing me. This new presence seems to have scared the other one away.

I feel someone pick me up just as I pass out.

(time skip: ? hours)

I have been awake for a few minutes now and I am freaked out.

The first thing I noticed was that my wrists are tied to one of the posts of a huge(if I had to guess I would say it's a double king size), and very comfortable, fourposter bed.

Second thing I noticed, I am no longer in the dress I was wearing(and that my hair is no longer braided, but that isn't important at the moment.). Now I am just in the black tank top(I didn't feel like wearing a bra) that I wore under my dress and my panties.

_What the hell?! I know my dress got torn when I tripped, but not enough for them to fall off. Even though I am still technically clothed I'm so glad that there is a blanket covering me._

I try struggling against the ropes around my wrists, but it turns out that there is chakra in the ropes and I can't break them.

_Inner is being unusually silent. That is a_ very bad _sign._

*Creak*

_Someone is here._

I close my eyes almost all the way, so the look completely closed but I can still see, so I can see who entered the room without letting them know I'm awake.

The person is by the bed quicker than I thought as the look down at me and I see who it is.

_*GASP!* NOT _HIM_!_

I close the very tiny space between my eyelids so that they are now completely closed.

I don't want to look at him, more specifically I don't want to look at his eyes.

_What the hell does he want with me?_

Sasuke grabs my face in a way so that his thumb and index finger are gripping my chin and his middle, ring, and pinky fingers are pressing into the side of my neck.

"Sakura," He says in a very threatening way, "Tell me what _he_ is planning!"

Of course he would think I know anything Naruto would be planning.

_What the hell would I know? I haven't talked to Naruto in 2 months since I moved out of the village(I have been meaning to send him a letter), so how would I know anything? Even if I did, why would I tell him?_

He is obviously getting pissed off at my silence. This a apparent to me because his fingers are digging deeper into my skin.

"Tell me! Now!" He growls out at me.

"I..Don't know." My voice comes out quiet, some what shaky, and a little frightened.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He yells at me and tightens his grip on me even more.

"It isn't a lie. I..I haven't heard from him...Or anyone else since..Since I moved in to my new home." As I say this I feel tears build up in my eyes that are threatening to spill.

A few minutes pass and all I could hear was the sound of both mine and Sasuke's breathing.

He lets go of my chin and neck, but before I could relax, he pulls the blankets that are covering me off of me.

I try to either say something or scream, but I am stopped when Sasuke crashes his lips onto mine.

_I never thought my first kiss would ever be like this. Why is he doing this?_

He gets on the bed, so that he is now practically hovering over me, and bites my lower lip.

I try hard to resist him, but he bites my lip so hard that I cry out in pain.

This must have been what he wanted because he takes this opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth.

I would have tried to scream if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke's mouth on mine and his tongue in my mouth.

I try to kick him off of me, but he just pins them down with his own.

Soon he breaks the kiss and starts kissing along my jaw and to behind my ear. He nips the sensitive spot that is behind my left ear.

My breath hitched in my throat when he did that.

I bite my lip to keep myself from moaning.

He smirks against my skin as he kisses down to my neck.

"P-please...S-stop" I plead in hope that he will stop.

He doesn't.

Instead, he licked, sucked on, and bit at the skin on my neck. Probably leaving marks.

He keeps kissing down my neck until he reaches my covered chest.

Without any warning, he grabs the front of my tank top and rips it off of me.

If my eye were open they would have been as wide as dinner plates.

I feel his lips as he kisses all over my breasts, except for my nipples.

My eyes _almost_ shoot open when he takes one of my rose colored buds in his mouth and pinches and pulls the other one with his hand.

I try hard not to, but I let out a moan when he bites my nipple.

Soon his mouth and hand switch and he does the same thing again.(And I moan again)

He kisses back up my neck and to my mouth.

One of his hands runs down my body until it reaches my panties.

He starts running one of his fingers along the front of my panties.

I scream at him to stop, but my screams are muffled by his lips.

He stops rubbing, puts his hand inside my panties, and sticks a finger inside of me.

I let out a loud, but muffled, scream when he adds another finger in me and starts moving them in and out of me.

He smirks while kissing me.

He withdraws his hand and rips my panties off.

Sasuke trails kisses down my body, quickly dipping his tongue in my belly button,grabs my thighs, spreads my legs, flicks his tongue against my clit, and plunges his tongue into my, now wet, core.

Tears poured down my face, almost like a waterfall.

My eyes shoot open and I scream louder than when stuck his finger in me when he bites my clit.

I look away when he gets up.

I hear the sound a moving fabric.

I try to close my legs but Sasuke roughly grabs my hips and shoves his dick in me.

I let out an ear piercing screech as he, in a to rough/hard and fast way, pulls out and slams into me.

My tears fall faster.

_I_ NEVER _wanted to lose my virginity like _THIS!

His mouth keeps switching from my mouth, my neck, and my breasts.

I moaned in pleasure and pain.

He started to rub my clit.

I moaned more and unconsciously arched my back.

He pinches my clit really hard.

I scream as I feel myself climax for the first time in my life.

Sasuke grunts and I feel something warm spill inside me.

The last thing I see before I black out(again) are his onyx eyes as he pulls out of me.

(3rd person POV)

Sasuke gets off the bed and gets dressed.

He unbinds Sakura's wrists, moves her so she is in the middle of the bed, and puts the blankets back over her.

The peaceful look on her face as she sleeps brings a small smile to his face and he kisses her forehead softly before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hoped you liked my first lemony scene. I have never had sex before in my life, but I do read M rated stories on this site. Can you guess how old I am without looking at my profile? Please review if you want more. NO FLAMES OR I WILL SEND SLENDERMAN AFTER YOU! Have a Happy New Year**


End file.
